Maid Service
by yintotheyang
Summary: AU JoLu one shot.


A/N – Look! Something new from the mind of me. What's really funny about this piece is, I started it when Claudia was still thought to be Johnny's sister by everyone! So, forgive the error, I suppose. Though in ficland, she may always have to be his sister. Being his mother is just such a weird thought. And while I'm on that topic, endless praise to Brandon Barash for just kicking this story's ass! I love getting to see him flex his acting muscles! Alright, I should shut up. Please leave me a review so I know if I still have readers!

**Maid Service**

"How the hell do you live like this?" Claudia demanded, kicking a pair of shoes out of the way as she tried to walk across the living room. "This place is a disgusting mess."

"When do you suggest I clean?" Johnny wondered. "You're the one who's always ordering me to go here and there. I'm never home to clean."

"You're home right now," Claudia pointed out. "Clean!"

"If you're so upset about the way things look around here, why don't you pick up?" Johnny asked.

"John, it's your apartment," Claudia sighed. "Your first one. I know you never had to clean up after yourself when you lived at home, but you're on your own now. Please start acting like an adult."

"Fine," Johnny muttered. "I'll act like an adult. I'll hire a maid."

"That's not what I was saying," Claudia protested.

"No, Sis, you're right," Johnny laughed. "Adults hire maids instead of living in their own mess."

"You're so lazy," Claudia groaned. "But at least we'll be able to see your carpet again."

"Welcome," Johnny smiled, ushering in his latest maid candidate. "Please, have a seat."

"No, thank you," she replied. "I prefer not to sit in a mess."

"I guess you can see why I need you," Johnny joked. "Do you have a resume?"

"Why would I need a resume?" she asked. "How do you become qualified to clean?"

"I guess that's fair," Johnny noted. "Do you have a name?"

"Mary," she answered. "So what does the position pay?"

"Actually, I haven't thought about it," Johnny admitted. "I figured I would discuss that with the person I actually hired. Which won't be you."

Mary looked confused and Johnny shook his head. This was his eighth interview and while it wasn't the worst, he didn't find himself any closer to hiring a maid.

"Goodbye," Johnny said, opening the door.

"But I just got here," a voice said from outside.

"Um, h-hi," Johnny stuttered, meeting the eyes of the woman in his doorway. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh, good," she smiled. "I'm Lulu."

"Hi," Johnny said again, grinning widely.

"Hi," Lulu laughed, stepping inside.

"Good luck," Mary warned, passing Lulu. "He's a real hard a-"

Johnny cut off her words by slamming the door in her face and turning his attention completely to Lulu. Whoever she was.

"I'm here about the job. I know the flyer said to call and schedule an interview time with your secretary, but I just saw it and ran right over," Lulu explained. "I just got fired from my job at my father's diner and I need some cash if I'm going to keep up my current lifestyle."

"Current lifestyle?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I'm sort of an adventure junkie," Lulu admitted. "Harmless stuff, mostly, but it takes money to keep gas in my super fast car."

"I can identify with that," Johnny said, nodding his head.

"What kind of car do you have?" Lulu wondered.

"It's a vintage yellow Camaro," Johnny answered. "You?"

"'69 Mustang," Lulu replied. "I'm sorry, we're not even talking about my qualifications for this job."

"Oh, it's fine," Johnny shrugged. "It's nice learning about you."

"Well, I'll shut up," Lulu promised. "Except for answering your questions, of course."

"Right, questions," Johnny muttered. "Do you have any experience?"

"My dad used to make me clean his boat a lot," Lulu responded. "And I worked as a hospital aid one summer."

"That sounds good," Johnny mused. "What kind of hours can you work?"

"Well, I prefer not to be too tied down," Lulu said slowly. "The reason my dad fired me is because I wasn't exactly good at being on time and showing up."

"Okay," Johnny nodded. "So you would prefer to just show up whenever?"

"Not whenever," Lulu continued. "Just like, a window of time on a specific day. If that's okay."

"That seems reasonable," Johnny agreed. "Although I was hoping for two days a week."

"That's fine," Lulu smiled.

"So, do you want the job?" Johnny offered.

"What's the pay?" Lulu countered.

"How much does it take for you to have that adventurous lifestyle?" Johnny wondered.

"Four hundred a week?" Lulu proposed.

"Lulu," Johnny tried.

"Okay, two hundred," Lulu sighed.

"Lulu," Johnny said again.

"I can't go lower than that," Lulu muttered. "My rent is too much."

"Lulu," Johnny repeated.

"Okay, I don't pay rent," Lulu admitted. "One hundred."

"Would you shut up?" Johnny requested, sighing in exasperation.

"Sorry," Lulu frowned.

"I was trying to say, I'm rich," Johnny laughed. "I was thinking more like four hundred a visit."

"Are you serious?" Lulu asked in shock.

"I like to have loyal employees," Johnny shrugged.

"Why is that?" Lulu wondered. "I mean, I'd heard the name Zacchara before I saw it on the flyer, but I can't place it."

"My profession is on the questionable side of morals," Johnny answered vaguely. "Let's leave it at that."

"Let's not," Lulu challenged. "Full disclosure on who exactly I'm working for. And if you're afraid that I won't take the job because of whatever it is, don't be. I'm far more likely to not take the job because you're secretive than I am because of danger."

"Fair enough," Johnny sighed. "I'm in the mob."

"Fair enough," Lulu echoed. "Four hundred a visit it is."

"That's it?" Johnny pressed.

"That's it," Lulu affirmed. "So, when should I start? Now?"

"No, actually I have to head out soon," Johnny replied. "I was hoping you would work Mondays and Thursdays."

"Okay, so Monday, then," Lulu agreed. "What time will you be here?"

"Actually, I'll be out all day," Johnny muttered. "But I have a key for you."

"You're not very good at being in the mob, are you?" Lulu wondered as Johnny stood to get her key. "What if I was some kind of spy?"

"Are you a spy?" Johnny wondered.

"Yes," Lulu smirked.

"Somehow, I don't believe you," Johnny laughed, bringing the key over to her.

"Seriously, you're too trusting, though," Lulu sighed, taking the key. "You don't know anything about me."

"I don't?" Johnny asked. "I know your name is Lulu. You're an adventure junkie. And you're entirely too pretty and pure to be involved in anything as nasty as my business."

"I wouldn't say I'm pure," Lulu mumbled.

"You didn't say it, I did," Johnny pointed out.

"True," Lulu allowed. "So, I'll be here Monday. Anything specifically you want done or just cleaning and organizing?"

"I'm sure whatever you do will be an improvement over my current situation," Johnny joked, pointing to the room.

"Yeah, you really are a slob," Lulu giggled, walking over to the door. "Thank you for the job."

"No problem," Johnny smiled. "Have a good day."

"You, too," Lulu wished, exiting his apartment.

"Oh, I will," Johnny murmured, watching her walk down the hallway for a minute before closing the door.

Lulu sighed to herself as she entered Johnny's apartment and once again saw the note on the bar. She had been working for him for a month and had yet to see him again since her interview. She could have sworn he was interested, but obviously not. Which was probably for the best, given what he did for a living. Though she had been in all of his drawers while reorganizing and cleaning up and hadn't found a single gun.

"Knock, knock!" a woman called, entering the apartment. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Who are you?" Lulu countered.

"I'm Claudia Zacchara," she replied.

"Zacchara," Lulu muttered. "Oh, I had no idea when Johnny hired me."

"Hired you?" Claudia pressed.

"I'm his maid," Lulu answered. "The maid. Not his in anyway other than he signs the paychecks."

"You must not be very good at your job," Claudia noted. "This place is a mess."

"Oh, well I just got here," Lulu explained. "But I can go and come back later if you want. Or you can fire me."

"Fire you?" Claudia wondered. "Why would I fire you if John hired you? Is my opinion on why he hired you that clear?"

"I swear, nothing has happened," Lulu promised. "He's never even here when I'm here."

"Calm down," Claudia ordered as Lulu started to hyperventilate. "What John does and with whom is none of my concern."

"Wow," Lulu said in shock. "Is it like an arranged marriage?"

"Arranged what?" Claudia yelled. "Ew! John is my brother, not my husband. What on earth gave you the idea we were married?"

"Your last name is Zacchara and you have a key to his place," Lulu reasoned.

"Which you clean," Claudia sighed. "At least you say you do. I have to wonder how much cleaning you do if you honestly think a woman could be living here."

"That's true," Lulu noted. "I'm sorry."

"Lulu, please tell me you're here!" Johnny called, walking in, but looking at his phone.

"Your name is Lulu?" Claudia asked.

"Yes," Lulu nodded. "And yes, Johnny, I'm here."

"Claudia, what the hell are you doing here?" Johnny questioned.

"I haven't seen you in a week," Claudia replied. "Call me crazy, but I was worried."

"I've been busy," Johnny deflected.

"Finally meet someone baby brother?" Claudia wondered.

"I think I'm going to tackle the bathroom," Lulu muttered, excusing herself.

"Would you stop with the pressure to meet someone?" Johnny requested.

"I guess that's a no," Claudia assumed. "Which is fine because there's another reason why I came here."

"And what's that?" Johnny wondered.

"I set you up with this fabulous girl," Claudia said excitedly. "You're going out tomorrow night. She'll meet you at the Metro Court at eight."

"Claudia, I'm not going on a blind date," Johnny argued.

"It's already arranged," Claudia said dismissively. "And if you stand her up, I will never speak to you again. Now, I have to run. Do something about your maid, will you? She's nuts."

"You don't even know her," Johnny mumbled.

"I know enough," Claudia said, running out the door.

Johnny ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he heard Lulu moving around. At least he was finally seeing her again.

"Lulu!" Johnny called out.

"Yeah?" Lulu replied, sticking her head out cautiously.

"I can't find so much of my stuff," Johnny complained. "I mean, you've done a great job cleaning, but I think I need a tour of my drawers. I had some important files in here from last weekend and then Monday night, they were gone."

"Oh, right," Lulu nodded. "I remember those. I put them in your filing cabinet."

"I have a filing cabinet?" Johnny questioned.

"Yeah," Lulu laughed, leading him to the office in his apartment. "It's in here."

"This is an office," Johnny muttered.

"Yes, it is," Lulu affirmed. "Why are you so shocked by this?"

"I didn't know this was here," Johnny admitted. "I've only been living here for three months and I didn't even pick it out. My sister did."

"Is that how she ended up with a key?" Lulu wondered.

"She has a key?" Johnny countered.

"Wow," Lulu giggled.

"Anyway, when I moved in, I picked the other room as my bedroom and had all my furniture put in there," Johnny explained. "I'm rarely home as I'm sure you've gathered, so Claudia must have converted this room to an office when I wasn't paying attention."

"That's really sad," Lulu commented.

"I know," Johnny sighed. "So, I bet a lot of the stuff that I think has disappeared is just in here, right?"

"Right," Lulu nodded.

"Well, all the same, maybe I should actually get your phone number so if I ever can't find something and need it in a hurry, I can call you," Johnny suggested.

"Oh, sure," Lulu agreed.

"Great," Johnny smiled. "Hey, are you hungry? It's almost twelve and I haven't had anything all d-"

The sound of Johnny's phone ringing cut off his invitation and he apologized with his eyes before answering the call.

"Zacchara," he muttered into the phone. "No, that is not acceptable. I already told you, the shipment has to be here by tomorrow. Do you want me to pay you a personal visit? Oh, really? Fine. You can expect me in twenty minutes."

He hung up the phone and took a breath to calm himself before looking at Lulu.

"I ate before I came here," Lulu said, letting him off the hook. "Plus, I have plans for later so I should get to work."

"Maybe some other time," Johnny offered.

"We'll see," Lulu replied.

Johnny groaned to himself and slowly climbed out of bed. He ambled over to his bedroom door and opened it, squinting at the light shining in through the window. He was never drinking again.

"Holy crap," a voice said, breaking through his haze.

He turned his head toward the voice, trying to make it out, but only making himself slightly dizzy as he moved too quickly.

"Lulu?" Johnny asked, his vision starting to clear up again.

"Yeah, that's me," Lulu nodded, covering her eyes.

"Why are you doing that?" Johnny wondered, his head pounding.

"Because you're naked," Lulu muttered.

"Son of a bitch," Johnny groaned, reaching for a blanket off the back of the couch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's your apartment," Lulu argued. "I can go so you can finish whatever you started last night."

"No, stay," Johnny requested, wrapping the blanket around him. "I'm all covered now, you can take your hand down."

"You're not all covered," Lulu noted, her eyes skimming over his bare chest. "And seriously, don't you want to be alone with...whoever?"

"Oh," Johnny laughed, shaking his head. "You think there's a girl in my room."

"Isn't there?" Lulu questioned.

"No," Johnny answered.

"Then why are you naked?" Lulu asked.

"I just sleep like this," Johnny shrugged.

"And walk around your apartment like that?" Lulu pressed.

"That was the hangover," Johnny admitted, taking a seat on his couch.

"Oh," Lulu giggled. "Miserable, are you?"

"Yeah," Johnny nodded, leaning his head back.

"You should probably eat something," Lulu noted. "It is after noon."

"Are you kidding?" Johnny wondered.

"No," Lulu smirked. "Let me check your fridge."

"There should also be some aspirin somewhere," Johnny replied. "You probably know where it is better than I do."

"No aspirin on an empty stomach," Lulu muttered. "And you have no food."

"Not surprising," Johnny sighed.

"I'll order you a pizza," Lulu suggested.

"Okay," Johnny agreed.

He watched Lulu retrieve her cell phone and then his eyes shut involuntarily. No drinking anymore. He vaguely heard Lulu ask him a question, but all he could muster was a groan before he drifted off to sleep.

Lulu paid the delivery boy and took the pizza. She laughed at Johnny who had fallen asleep on the couch and not moved in the last thirty minutes. Knowing she should probably wake him up so he could eat the pizza she had gotten him, she walked over to the couch and shook him gently.

"Mm," Johnny murmured. "Lulu."

"Your pizza is here," Lulu said softly.

"What?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"The pizza I ordered for you is here," Lulu clarified. "I hope you like it. I just got pepperoni. I tried to ask what you would want, but you just sort of grunted at me."

"I'm sorry," Johnny offered, sitting up slowly.

"I'll get you some water," Lulu smiled, going to the kitchen.

"You're going above and beyond your job description," Johnny noted. "You don't have to take care of me."

"It's no big deal," Lulu shrugged. "I think it was worse cleaning your bedroom. You sure did consume a lot of liquor. What drove you to that?"

"I don't know who's more to blame," Johnny sighed. "My sister or the girl she forced me to go on a blind date with."

"Not a good time?" Lulu guessed, bringing the water over to him, along with two aspirin.

"I think if it had just been one night, I would have been okay," Johnny explained. "But by the end of Friday night, this girl proclaims us a couple and says we're going to some charity thing the next morning together. She's gone before I can say no and then she shows up to pick me up on Saturday."

"How did she know where you lived?" Lulu asked.

"Claudia, if I had a guess," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, her entire family was at the charity event, so I couldn't run out on her. And we somehow ended up spending the whole day together."

"So you just drank all day yesterday?" Lulu wondered.

"If only," Johnny scoffed. "Claudia saw us together on Saturday night and asked us to lunch on Sunday. I had to sit through that and then a movie with my sister and some girl I couldn't stand before I lost my temper. I blew up and screamed at both of them outside the theater. Then I came back here to drink because I felt bad for treating the both of them that way and to forget the entire weekend."

"Sounds like they might have had it coming," Lulu noted.

"Yeah, but my mom taught me to always respect women and I didn't yesterday," Johnny sighed.

"Well, I think you're paying dearly for it now," Lulu mused. "Now eat."

"Just pepperoni on the pizza, huh?" Johnny asked, staring at the piece she was holding out to him.

"Oh, no," Lulu said, shaking her head. "If you want to choose what kind of pizza you get, stay conscious next time."

"Does that mean we're going to do this again?" Johnny wondered, taking a bite of his pizza.

"I don't know, I think my limit on taking care of a hangover is once per person," Lulu joked.

"I meant eat together," Johnny replied, noting their situation. "Just hang out."

"Oh," Lulu muttered.

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable," Johnny offered as she dropped her slice of pizza back into the box.

"No, I just noticed the time," Lulu explained. "I'm supposed to meet this guy in a couple of hours and if I want to get ready, I should probably go."

"You're meeting someone?" Johnny questioned.

"Yeah, it's just a casual thing," Lulu answered.

"So not a date?" Johnny pressed.

"How is that your business?" Lulu countered.

"It's not," Johnny said, dropping his eyes. "I really appreciate you taking care of me today."

"I'm sure you would have been fine on your own," Lulu shrugged, standing up and pulling her jacket on. "I'm sorry I didn't get much cleaning done today."

"No, it's fine," Johnny replied. "I'll see you Thursday."

"Right," Lulu agreed. "Drink a lot of water and get some rest."

"I will," Johnny laughed. "And you... Have fun and... Yeah."

"I will," Lulu smiled.

Johnny pulled his coat on and checked himself in the mirror. Family dinners were never his favorite thing, but he was happy to be having Thanksgiving with everyone this year. It was almost domestic. The only thing he wasn't happy about was how long it had been since he had seen Lulu. The last he knew, she was going on a date with some guy. She had managed to avoid him every Monday and Thursday since then, while still keeping the place spotless.

He grabbed his keys and opened the door, finding Lulu about to enter his apartment. She looked surprised to see him and stepped back ever so slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu wondered.

"I live here," Johnny said obviously.

"I know, but you should be with your family," Lulu said, entering his apartment.

"That's where I was headed," Johnny sighed, closing the door. "I know I didn't explicitly give you the day off, but you have it. Why are you here?"

"Well, I actually didn't have anything to do, so I would rather work," Lulu shrugged. "So, get out of here and let me do my job." 

"You shouldn't be alone on Thanksgiving," Johnny argued. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I'm not nearly dressed to be going to see anyone," Lulu replied.

"I think you look beautiful," Johnny offered. "But if you feel awkward, I can take you by your place and you can change."

"I really don't think it's my place," Lulu tried.

"Yeah, you might be uncomfortable," Johnny allowed. "The only person besides me that you would know is Claudia and the two of you didn't have the easiest first encounter."

"Right," Lulu agreed.

"Well, I can just stay here," Johnny suggested. "Maybe we'll order a pizza or Chinese."

"Your family is expecting you," Lulu reminded him.

"They'll understand," Johnny said, dropping his keys back on the bar. "I just don't want you to be alone."

"And it hasn't occurred to you that maybe I wanted to be alone?" Lulu asked.

"No," Johnny admitted.

"Right, that's probably because you're so eager to spend time with me that you wouldn't notice that I've been avoiding you," Lulu muttered.

"So that was intentional," Johnny mumbled.

"Yes," Lulu nodded.

"Fine," Johnny said, picking his keys up once more. "Have fun cleaning. Do a good job."

Johnny breezed out of the room, more upset than ever.

Lulu sat on Johnny's couch, waiting for him to come home. It had been four weeks since they had seen each other, something she was sure was intentional on his part this time. She felt awful about how she had behaved on Thanksgiving, which was why she was surprising Johnny with decorating his apartment for Christmas. And she wasn't leaving until she saw the look on his face when he saw everything she had done.

The door opened and Johnny stepped in, but stopped short as he took note of his surroundings. His face filled with confusion as he took in the tree and the lights everywhere. When his eyes landed on Lulu, she smiled, hoping he would smile in return. And he did.

"Surprise," Lulu murmured, standing up.

"What is all this?" Johnny questioned.

"Your apartment was really lacking holiday spirit," Lulu explained. "I thought I should brighten it up."

"This is amazing, Lulu," Johnny smiled. "But I am still a little confused."

"I was horrible to you on Thanksgiving," Lulu sighed. "You were trying to be kind and reach out and I lashed out. I just don't like celebrating Thanksgiving. A lot of bad memories."

"That's understandable," Johnny replied.

"I'm really sorry," Lulu offered.

"Well, if you were just apologizing, it wouldn't be enough," Johnny joked. "But when you completely Christmas up my apartment, I have to accept and say it's okay."

"I'm glad," Lulu giggled, walking over to the door. "I should be going, I still have some last minute shopping to do."

"Okay," Johnny nodded. "How much do I owe you for all of this?"

"Nothing," Lulu answered. "Consider it a gift."

"Come on," Johnny argued, stepping closer to her. "This must have cost a lot."

"You pay me well enough as it is," Lulu blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Johnny asked, making her only redden more. "What is it?"

Lulu said nothing only flicked her eyes above them briefly before burning a hole in the carpet with her stare.

"Mistletoe," Johnny noted. "Well, tradition dictates that I kiss you."

"You're not a traditional kind of guy, though," Lulu pointed out.

"Not usually," Johnny agreed. "But I like the traditions that give me the right to kiss pretty girls."

"Johnny," Lulu breathed.

"Hey, if you don't want me to kiss you, all you have to do is leave," Johnny replied. "But if you're still standing here after the next five seconds, I'm going to take that as a sign and I'm going to kiss you."

Lulu looked to the door and then back to Johnny. She took one final glance at the door before meeting his eyes again.

"That's five," Johnny smiled, stepping closer and catching her lips with his.

At first, Lulu stood still, allowing him to kiss her fully, not moving closer or pulling away. But after a full ten seconds, just when Johnny started to end the kiss, she leaned up on her toes and tugged on his neck to keep him close. Her other hand caressed his face and he gently held her closer with both hands on the small of her back. He moved his lips to her cheek and down the side of her face until they were gliding along her neck. She giggled and sighed at the feelings he was stirring within her. He placed his mouth over hers again, but before she could deepen the kiss, her phone rang, pulling them out of their haze.

"I have to get that," Lulu muttered.

"Do you really?" Johnny wondered, not letting go of her.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "But don't move, okay?"

"Not an inch," Johnny promised.

Lulu walked over to retrieve her phone and Johnny watched her closely, trying to catch his breath. He had wanted to kiss her since the day they met, but after Thanksgiving, he had given up all hope of that ever happening. But now he was certain she felt for him the way he did for her.

She turned back to him as the call ended, her face filled with fear and sadness. Johnny instantly forgot his promise and walked towards her, trying to comfort her just by being close.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"My father," Lulu choked, tears filling her eyes. "He had a heart attack."

"What?" Johnny questioned.

"He's in the ICU," Lulu explained. "It's two days before Christmas and my father might be dying."

She collapsed into tears and Johnny caught her, holding her close. She sobbed into his chest for ten minutes before pulling herself together.

"I have to get to the hospital," Lulu muttered, wiping her eyes.

"I'll go with you," Johnny offered.

"No, you shouldn't spend your holiday like this," Lulu argued. "Plus, my family isn't all as okay with your profession as I am."

"I wouldn't want to make anything worse for anyone," Johnny sighed. "At least let me drive you. You shouldn't get behind the wheel when you're this upset."

"I don't want to be a burden," Lulu replied.

"You aren't," Johnny whispered.

"But my car," Lulu noted.

"I'll have it brought to the hospital parking lot later," Johnny promised. "Just let me drive you."

"Okay," Lulu agreed.

Johnny checked his phone for messages again, but he still had none. It had been a week since he had dropped Lulu off at the hospital and he still hadn't heard anything. He had left her a few messages and they had all gone unanswered. His head popped up as he heard his door open and he smiled when he saw Lulu entering his apartment.

"Hey," Johnny sighed, embracing her.

"Hi," Lulu muttered, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"It's okay, I know you had a lot going on," Johnny soothed, rubbing her back. "How is your dad?"

"No change," Lulu replied. "The doctors say he needs bypass surgery, but he refuses to have it."

"Why?" Johnny wondered, leading her over to the couch.

"He's a moron," Lulu laughed sarcastically.

"He'd have to be to not do everything he can to make sure he gets to spend as much time with you as possible," Johnny whispered, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Lulu asked softly.

"I like you," Johnny answered.

"I've been thinking about our kiss," Lulu admitted. "And what might have happened if I hadn't gotten that call."

"Yeah?" Johnny questioned.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "It's been the one good thing on my mind the last week."

"Lulu-" Johnny tried.

"Shh," Lulu replied, placing her finger to his lips. "I don't want to talk."

Johnny smiled and nodded as she removed her finger from his lips. He leaned in and waited for her to close the rest of the distance between them. She did and soon they were making out, his hands running up and down her back and hers undoing the top buttons on his shirt. He felt something wet on his cheek and he moved one of his hands to her face, finding tears there.

"Whoa," Johnny whispered, pulling away. "You're crying."

"It's not you," Lulu sighed, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you're going through a lot right now," Johnny muttered, catching a stray tear that she had missed.

"I just don't want you to think I don't want this," Lulu groaned.

"Lulu, it's okay," Johnny smiled. "This can wait. We can wait. I can wait. I just want you to be okay."

"And I'm not right now," Lulu admitted. "But I am glad that I'm here."

"I'm glad you're here, too," Johnny said, wrapping his arm around her. "Are you hungry? I could order something."

"No, I think I'd just like to sit here," Lulu answered, leaning back into him. "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Johnny replied, kissing the top of her head and holding her close.

"Hey," Lulu called, entering the apartment and finding Johnny waiting for her.

"Hi," Johnny whispered, kissing her chastely and handing her the rose in his hand. "How was your dad today?"

"Much better," Lulu answered, smelling the flower. "But he's as tight-lipped as you are on your conversation before he decided to have the surgery last week."

"That's because it had nothing to do with you," Johnny smirked.

"Well, that much I know is a lie," Lulu giggled. "The only thing he would say is that you introduced yourself as my boyfriend."

"Is that okay?" Johnny wondered.

"No," Lulu answered, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Fine, my maid it is then," Johnny chuckled, lifting her into the air and tickling her.

She squealed and kicked, but he pinned her down below him on the couch. His lips attacked her neck, but she pushed him away, fixing her eyes on him.

"What?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"Why won't you tell me what you said to my father?" Lulu countered. "It's pretty obvious you're the reason why he had the surgery. I want to know what you said."

"I told him I was tired of sharing you," Johnny shrugged, sitting up. "And if he didn't have that surgery and recover from it before Valentine's Day, I would take him out."

"Are you serious?" Lulu gasped, sitting up as well.

"No, but the look in your eye was worth lying to you," Johnny laughed, trying to kiss her again.

"Stop!" Lulu scowled playfully, swatting his chest. "Jokes about killing my father are not funny. Now tell me."

"Look, I don't want to keep secrets from you," Johnny said seriously. "But I can't tell you. At least not yet. I will one day."

"Promise?" Lulu questioned.

"Promise you'll stop moving out of the way when I try to kiss you?" Johnny wondered.

"How's this?" Lulu smirked, meeting his lips with her own.

"This place is a mess," Claudia complained, kicking at some of the streamers that had fallen from the ceiling. "Where is your live-in maid?"

"Lulu doesn't live here," Johnny sighed. "And it's a mess because we just had Cam's party this afternoon and then took him for ice cream. I haven't had time to clean it up yet."

"Isn't that what you pay Lulu to do?" Claudia asked. "Or is that just for the sexual favors?"

"Shut the hell up," Johnny warned.

"Just a joke, geez," Claudia muttered. "But seriously, is she still on the payroll? I'm just curious."

"She made me stop paying her when she started coming here more than twice a week," Johnny answered. "But, I took all the leftover money that I would have spent on a maid in that time and paid her father's hospital bills."

"Does she know that?" Claudia wondered.

"She does now," Lulu snapped, slamming the door behind her.

"Uh oh," Claudia whispered as Johnny cursed under his breath. "Lulu, nice to see you. Looks like your nephew had an excellent birthday party."

"He had a great time," Lulu replied. "Before I forget with all the yelling, Johnny, Elizabeth said thank you again. Having the party here was the only way to surprise him."

"Cam and anyone in your family is welcome here anytime," Johnny said softly. "Claudia, could you leave us alone?"

"I kind of want to see her kick your ass," Claudia chuckled.

"Maybe I'll take pictures," Lulu offered.

"I'm really starting to like you," Claudia smiled, walking over to the door. "Try not to kill him, though. Funerals are really pricey these days."

The door closed behind Claudia and Johnny immediately walked closer to Lulu. She ignored him in favor of cleaning the apartment, something she found calmed her which she really needed. Otherwise she might strangle him.

"I just wanted to help," Johnny sighed.

"I'm glad my family was the latest charity case for the Zaccharas," Lulu muttered. "Or maybe the first charity case. No offense, but doing good isn't exactly what your family is known for."

"None taken," Johnny replied. "I know our reputation and that's part of the reason I did what I did. Better to spend the money to help someone-"

"Not someone, my father," Lulu corrected.

"Look, Tracy got put out by something your dad did or said or who knows what," Johnny explained. "She was trying to use the money she was spending on his recovery to blackmail him. He asked me to help him out and I said okay."

"He asked you?" Lulu questioned. "How many secrets do you and my dad have from me?"

"Just like... eight more," Johnny replied, cracking a smile.

"Stop," Lulu said, turning away from him and picking up some more trash. "Don't be cute, I'm upset."

"He didn't want you to know because he thought you would think badly of him," Johnny sighed. "Plus, he said he'd pay me back as soon as he was back on his feet and able to scam someone out of the money."

"Didn't you care what I would think of you for keeping a secret from me?" Lulu wondered, throwing some cups away.

"I thought that I would figure out a way to explain," Johnny shrugged. "I'm sorry that I didn't and that you had to hear it that way."

"I think I should go," Lulu sighed, dropping the trash bag in her hand. "I'll come by to finish cleaning in the morning."

"Lulu, don't run," Johnny begged, closing the distance between them. "Every time we have even the smallest fight, you take off. Just stay so we can talk it out."

"I don't want to talk it out right now," Lulu snapped, walking toward the door.

"Why?" Johnny asked, blocking the door with his body. "You know how I feel about you and you know that I wasn't trying to hurt you. But you want to be mad and you want to run away. You want me to pine, but I'm tired of that. I'm tired of chasing you and holding us together while you try to tear us apart."

"I'm not trying to tear us apart," Lulu argued.

"Then why are you running from me every chance you get?" Johnny questioned.

"That's what I do," Lulu answered. "That's what I've always done."

"And I guess I'm not the person who's special enough for you to stick around," Johnny muttered. "So, go."

"Johnny," Lulu whispered.

"No, go," Johnny repeated. "But don't come back this time. Clearly, you're going to leave for good one day. Let's just make it today."

"Is that what you really want?" Lulu wondered. "Do you want us to be over?"

"No," Johnny replied.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" Lulu asked.

"I'm just taking my cues from you," Johnny shrugged.

"So, it's all my fault," Lulu muttered. "I'm sorry I'm such a horrible girlfriend."

"I'm not saying it's all your fault," Johnny said softly. "I'm just saying... I'm saying I love you, okay? I love you, so when you leave me, it hurts. Even when it's just for an hour because I said something stupid. I understand that when we're fighting, you want to avoid me because you don't like to fight with me. I don't like fighting with you, either. But I love you. So I'd rather fight with you than be without you."

Lulu stood completely still, obviously in shock. She mentally calculated the time they had been together and tried to grasp how he could possibly already know that he loved her.

"Lulu?" Johnny whispered. "Are you okay?"

"You know what you just said to me, right?" Lulu countered.

"Yeah," Johnny smiled. "I meant to say it better than that. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Lulu laughed. "Unless you didn't mean it."

"No, I meant it," Johnny promised. "I love you. I know it's only been a couple of months, but we've known each other longer than we've been dating. And I was crazy about you from the start."

"How can you be so sure about things?" Lulu wondered. "You've always been like this and I just don't understand it. I question. I get scared. I run."

"I'm only this sure about you," Johnny said softly, reaching out and tangling his fingers with hers. "And, I was lying before."

"What?" Lulu asked.

"If you had left when I told you to," Johnny clarified. "I still would have chased you. I'm always going to chase you."

"Well, that's going to be hard," Lulu sighed. "Because I'm not running anymore."

"Yeah?" Johnny countered.

"Yeah," Lulu nodded. "I'm no expert on love and I've never really been there. But I think this overwhelming desire I have to not screw it up this time and to be with you no matter what probably qualifies as love."

"Wow, that was worse than how I said it to you," Johnny joked.

"Oh, shut up," Lulu murmured, kissing him chastely. "I love you, stupid. Just accept it."

"Enough with the flattery," Johnny teased, pulling her into his arms. "I'd rather make up from the fight we just had."

"Oh, the fight," Lulu recalled. "I think I'm still mad about that."

"Lulu," Johnny pouted.

"Fine," Lulu relented. "But I reserve the right to bring it up at a later date."

"How is that different than any other fight we've ever had?" Johnny asked, carrying her into his bedroom.

Johnny smiled as he picked up the laundry in his room and found some of Lulu's lingerie mixed in with his shirts in a pile on the floor. She was doing that more and more. Leaving clothes and jewelry behind at his place. She had her own toothbrush and he bought the coffee she liked instead of his favorite. But it wasn't enough.

"Johnny?" Lulu called out, making him pick up his pace a little. "Where are you?"

"Be right there, Lu," Johnny yelled, shoving the full laundry basket into his closet.

"Should I be jealous?" Lulu asked, walking into his bedroom.

"What?" Johnny countered, shutting the door to the closet quickly.

"Your apartment is spotless," Lulu noted. "And you're acting strange."

"Am not," Johnny argued.

"What's in the closet?" Lulu questioned. "Or should I ask who?"

"Lulu, I would never cheat on you," Johnny swore.

"Thanks for saying that, but that's not what I was implying," Lulu giggled. "I thought you might have a maid in there."

"Oh," Johnny chuckled. "Well, there's no one in there."

"Then how did this place get so clean?" Lulu wondered.

"I found the vacuum and the Lysol," Johnny admitted.

"You cleaned your apartment?" Lulu asked in shock.

"I wanted you to see that I'm capable of taking care of the place," Johnny explained.

"Um, okay," Lulu muttered. "So I guess I should come around less often?"

"What?" Johnny countered. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all."

"Okay," Lulu sighed. "Then what are you saying, baby? Because I'm hungry and if you don't spit it out, we're never going to eat."

"I'm just saying that I've matured as far as taking care of my apartment," Johnny continued. "And maybe now, I wouldn't be such a slob and hard to live with."

"You want to get a roommate?" Lulu guessed.

"Yes," Johnny nodded.

"I guess you could rent out the room where your office is right now," Lulu shrugged. "But I think you would miss your privacy. I know I would miss our privacy."

"Why am I so bad at this?" Johnny asked, rolling his eyes.

"Probably because you're hungry," Lulu suggested. "Why don't we go eat and then we can talk about someone moving in with you?"

"I'm not hungry," Johnny argued.

"Then why did you invite me over so we could go to dinner?" Lulu wondered.

"Could you stop focusing on food for five seconds?" Johnny requested.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Lulu countered.

"No," Johnny sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I asked you to wait in the living room. This is your fault. I wasn't ready when you came in here."

"You're a crazy person," Lulu muttered, leaving the room.

Johnny shook his head and started to follow her.

"Wait!" Lulu called, looking over her shoulder. "I'm going to come back in again and you can do things just the way you wanted to. Assuming that means I get to eat when you finally get it together."

Johnny laughed as he heard the door open and close then open again.

"Johnny?" Lulu yelled. "Where are you?"

"Be right there, Lu," Johnny replied, smiling to himself as he left his room and found her in the living room. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Lulu smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "Your apartment looks great! How long did this take you?"

"All day," Johnny admitted. "But it was worth it."

"So what's the occasion?" Lulu wondered.

"I wanted to show you how clean I can keep it, so you'll think about coming around more often," Johnny answered.

"I'm here at least six nights a week," Lulu pointed out. "The only way I could be here more is if I lived he-"

Lulu stopped abruptly as she realized what Johnny was asking. And she understood why he was so nervous earlier in his room when she had caught him off guard. Because now he had caught her off guard and she had no idea what to say.

"Lulu, I want you to move in with me," Johnny smiled. "What do you say?"

"Are you going to clean like this all the time?" Lulu wondered.

"No," Johnny said honestly. "But I'll clean a little bit. I'll make the bed and load the dishwasher."

"And learn to do laundry?" Lulu asked.

"Don't push it," Johnny joked.

Lulu laughed and leaned up to kiss him passionately. He pulled away after a few minutes and brought his hands to her face.

"Is that a yes?" Johnny questioned.

"That is a yes," Lulu affirmed.

"Good," Johnny said, pecking her lips. "Now let's get you fed."

"Finally," Lulu sighed happily.


End file.
